Lukyon
Lukyon is a Cheshire Devil that works in Greece on Earth, with the anomaly Orion Tsartsaris. She is a cheerful girl who loves flowers and her mother, and seems to be a little clumsy. She also has a bad habit of sneaking up on people, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Appearance Human form Lukyon is a tiny girl with choppy blonde hair and light colored eyes. She wears a white shirt with a black cross on it and black pants. Her body is covered in bruises and burns beneath her clothes from constant physical abuse from Seshio as punishment for misbehavior. Cheshire Devil form As a Cheshire Devil, Lukyon is the most humanoid of all Devils, retaining most of her human appearance after transformation. Her hair is now black and white, and she wears the smiling mouthpiece upside down as a hat with ornaments on each end, with a black target on each. She has another such ornament below her neck. She wears a white dress with buttons down the front and a black lining at the bottom. The dress has stripes at the end of both sleeves and around her neck. Her hands are detached from her body, and she seems to enjoy riding on them when not using them for transfer. She is still able to use her forearms to pick and cover herself with flowers. Her legs resemble tall white boots, with one black stripe on her left leg and many on her right. Personality When Lukyon is first introduced, she is depicted as a playful and carefree Cheshire Devil that is slightly clumsy and not entirely self aware. She is put in charge of retrieving Kuroe, but takes a very long time doing so. On the way, she talks to Kuroe about motherhood. She doesn't grasp adult concepts such as Kuroe's previous madness and the reasons she might want an abortion, but her excitement at the thought of Kuroe being a mother convinces Kuroe to keep the baby. She is also overjoyed upon seeing satsuki flowers, and plucks some for Kuroe and her own mother. Afterwards, she covers herself entirely in the remaining flowers. Her love for them stems from the fact that these flowers do not exist in Maze. Lukyon was abandoned by her mother when she was young, and was taken in by Cheshire. Due to her constant misbehavior, intentional or otherwise, she is always being "lectured" by Seshio. This involves physical abuse including beatings and burning her, and on at least one occasion attempting to whip her. Because of this and the King's influence, she has no attachment to Cheshire and wants to see her mom again. To accomplish this, she is willing to kill every Cheshire Devil and all the Alices. Unfortunately, she discovers that her mother has been dissected by the King and only her nervous system still exists within an unknown fluid. This, to her, does not count as meeting her mother, but the King promises that she can meet her mother for real after she kills the remaining Alices and Cheshires. She agrees to it in her despair, but leaves flowers for her mother. After killing all Cheshires besides Seshio, Scapp, Masoto and Shizu, she confronts the remaining Alices near the Supercomputer. Seshio sentences her as guilty for murdering his brethren and commands her to hand over her life so that they may escape Maze. The supercomputer also bluntly tells her that the King will kill her, rather than let her meet her mother. At this point Lukyon is sobbing and screaming in despair, and Seshio summons a whip to punish her again. Kuroe, however, steps in to save her, and comments that she likes Lukyon better as a human child. Lukyon calms down enough to ask Kuroe a few questions about her child. After this, she willingly steps up to the supercomputer. Immediately before dying, she comments that there is nothing sadder than a child not being able to meet their mother, and assures Kuroe that her baby will meet its mother. Trivia * The supercomputer is surrounded by a field of fake flowers. Artistically, this is symbolic in the context of being the place of Lukyon's death, but in the canon story there is no reason given. * The King tells Lukyon that her mother is still alive within the glass tank, but he removed the part of her brain that lets her talk. He also taunts Lukyon, saying that it is bad luck to leave flowers for her if she's not dead. The supercomputer, however, comments that the King meant for Lukyon to die in order to meet her mother. It is likely that the floating head and torso are only the remnants of a corpse, and the King was lying. * Lukyon is the only Cheshire devil shown that Seshio physically abused. Category:Characters Category:Maze Category:Cheshire